halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dtar 'Zealonf
Dtar ‘Zealonf (Formerly Dtar ‘Zealonfee), formally named Dtar 'Sin Zealonf is a Sangheili Supreme Commander, and current Fleet Master of the Fleet of Decisive Judgment. He is considered frightening by his subordinates, yet considerate and subtly curious, and is a well known master swordsman, though is known to dual wield plasma rifles in battle just as often. He has a single daughter, named Yamn 'Zealonf, who he affectionately dubs his “Daughter of Words”, because of her ability to understand and use people’s arguments and words against them. Life and Influential People Early in life, it was identified that he was skilled with a blade, and this was put down to his father, who he never knew since his father was himself a famous swordsman, and thus merely mated with Dtar’s mother, but never married. Once he came of age, he too was able to mate with any he chose, and was encouraged to by his peers. It was only until he came back to Sanghelios on leave that he met the woman he would come to love. Because his Fleet was part of the Sanghelios Vanguard Fleet, he was permitted to come to the planet often, and on one of his visits, he encountered an unwed female, who after several encounters, he found that he loved her, and she him. Unfortunately because of cultural law, that he as a master swordsman, is not permitted to marry, they could never be wed. He promised her though, that he would never love another woman, and even though unwed, he stayed with her when he was on leave. His love bore him an egg, which hatched later into his first and currently only daughter, Yamn (named by the mother). During his time in the Fleet of Decisive Judgment, he rose through military ranks quite swiftly, and became good friends with the Fleet Master, Sita ‘Hurenforee. Although he was superior to the Fleet Master in Swordsmanship, he still looked to him as a mentor, and Sita looked to Dtar as someone he could come to when he needed to discuss things. Dtar also found another friend among the Fleet, the Ultra Elite V’thi ‘Raman, who was also the Ship Master of the Intent to Traverse. V’thi was also a master swordsman, and was noticeably taller and bulkier than most Elites, but he found Dtar to be his better when it came to Sword Duels. Dtar and V’thi would often spar on friendly terms, both enjoying each others company, and it was mere months before Fleet Master Sita passed away and Dtar became Fleet Master, that V’thi was promoted from Ship Master, to Master at Arms. Both Sangheili view each other in a very brotherly fashion, knowing each other better than anyone else. Perhaps one of the most significant people in Dtar’s life is his Daughter, Yamn. His “daughter of words”, Yamn both aggravates and amuses Dtar by being able to, quite often inadvertently, outsmart most anyone in arguments and discussions. Yamn feels that the tradition of only Sangheili males becoming warriors is soundly unfair, and often pleads her father to teach her swordsmanship or marksmanship, to which he usually replies with one of the only facts she cannot bypass; “It’s tradition, you’ll understand when you’re older”. Despite the fact that Yamn could never be known as a great Sangheili warrior, Dtar honestly loves her, and prefers her as his daughter to having a son. Strangely enough, apart from Sita and V’thi, one of the most influential people to Dtar turns out to be Andrew-076. When the landing party Dtar is leading on the planet Coral encounters humans and Flood, they make an uneasy alliance with the defending marines. During their time in the Research Station 8472, and the subsequent Flood attack, the laid back attitude yet adamant battle ferocity, combined with his saving Yamn, Dtar warms up a lot to humans. Military Career Dtar’s career began after he graduated from the War College of Iruiru in the human years of 2496 (23rd Age of Doubt), where he was immediately transferred to the Fleet of Particular Justice as a Minor Domo Covenant Soldier, becoming known now as Dtar ‘Zealonfee. After serving in the Fleet from 2496-97, he was promoted through the ranks to a Major Domo, then to a Major, when he was taken from the Fleet and placed as a guardsman on High Charity in preparation for ascension to Honour Guard. He was assigned to guardsman, and as such had no choice in the matter, however when he was offered the position of Honour Guard, he immediately refused, and requested to be situated in a Fleet. In the years 2506, his request was finalized, and he was transferred from High Charity to the Fleet of Decisive Judgment. He is remarked to have been disgruntled by this, because the Fleet at this time had been assigned years ago to the Vanguard Fleet of Sanghelios. During his time in the Fleet, he rose to the rank of Zealot in the year 2517 during the blessing of the Fleet by the incumbent High Prophetess of Obligation. During the blessing, the upper echelons of the Fleet, and several selected Majors participated in a Swordsman Duel Contest, which Dtar won after honourably defeating the Fleet Master, Sita ‘Hurenforee, in the final round. As an added reward by the Prophetess, she instantly made him a Zealot, bypassing usual protocol used to promote people through ranks, as was her forte. It was at this point that Dtar became closer in friendship to Sita. In 2524, during the Hierarch scandal of the High Prophet of Restraint, Dtar was often consulted by Sita during the Fleet Masters talks with his peers. When the Hierarchs were replaced by the new High Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret, Dtar was one of the only supporters of Sita in his opinion against the new Hierarchs, and the proclamation of the new 9th Age of Reclamation. During the Jiralhanaen issue of 2529, and the death of like Prophet of Transgression in 2532, Dtar was the one that Sita came to, to disclose his closest opinions, especially during the denied requests during and after 2536. In 2539, Dtar is promoted to Shipmaster of the CCS-Battlecruiser Holy Blessing, and simultaneously given the rank of Ultra. Unfortunately this was a time of great anxiety for Dtar, as during this time his mentor, Sita ‘Hurenforee became ill with an incurable Sangheili genetic disease, and progressively became physically weaker over the course of the next few years, until his eventual death in 2545. Before dying however, Sita was joined by several other Ship Masters, and his closest friends, including Dtar all to pay their respects to their old and honourable friend. Unconfirmed information has it, that Sita requested one in the room to kill him, and spare him a pitiful death, however the only outcome aside from his death, which was inevitable by that time, was that Dtar ‘Zealonfee was named as the new Fleet Master of the Fleet of Decisive Judgment. In the same year, 2545, Dtar ‘Zealonfee came before the High Council of High Charity, and practically outright demanded that his fleet be allowed to disengage from the Sanghelios Home Fleet, and be free to campaign in the eradication of the humans. To the surprise of both the San ‘Shyuum Councilors, and the Sangheili Councilors, the Hierarchs agreed, and even bestowed upon him the rank of Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Decisive Judgment. This single act gained him a great many friends in the High Council, mostly Sangheili Councilors who wished to see their San ‘Shyuum counterparts shaken for once, but also several of the San ‘Shyuum themselves who wished to see someone stand up to the incumbent Hierarchs. Later in the year, Dtar ‘Zealonfee detaches his fleet from the Sanghelios Home-Fleet and heads to the frontier. After two years, the Fleet comes into accidental contact with a smaller human fleet, and proceeds to destroy it, capturing three of the larger surviving vessels. Dtar was known somewhat for his subtle curiosity, and as such personally interrogated the five human prisoners. Unfortunately, each of them committed suicide via cyanide capsules, one during interrogation, the other four in their cells. From 2548-51, Dtar leads his Fleet along the Frontier, winning in total nine battles, and glassing three human worlds, while making several trips to the Unyielding Hierophant for repairs and refitting. During this time only around 3-4 ships are lost, and replaced in the Fleet. In 2552, Dtar receives an order from High Charity, ordering his fleet back to Sanghelios, under the impression that a “Sacred Ring” has been located, and that the humans are now a secondary priority. During its time reinstated into the Home Fleet, the entire Vanguard Fleet receives numerous disturbing messages, but is ordered to remain at Sanghelios. Finally in the middle of the year, Sanghelios receives the most disturbing message, that High Charity has fallen into chaos, and that the Flood has been released. Before any of the Fleet can decide what to do, a Jiralhanaen Fleet, lead by the Minor Prophet of Concourse, openly engages the Vanguard Fleet, outnumbering it, but are unable to come over the superior tactics of the Sangheili, and the timely arrival of Rtas ‘Vadum. After the battle, Dtar ‘Zealonf, officially removing the –ee suffix from his name, takes part in the Council of Sanghelios, during which it is decided that a formal alliance will be proposed loosely to the humans, and that Dtar is permitted to take his Fleet on a mission to the former human world of Coral. Seeking some form of Forerunner technology from the Forerunner structure found there when he first assaulted the planet, Dtar sent down a landing party, along with himself, to find any such useful items. Through a series of bizarre occurrences, Dtar’s team is caught up to by Dtar’s stowaway daughter, Yamn, attacked by the Flood, locate and shakily befriend human survivors, and find a Forerunner Monitor. After several days on the planet, Dtar and the landing party, for the most part, along with human civilians, marines, and SPARTAN-076, are all safely evacuated from the planet. Rank History 2496AD (23rd Age of Doubt) *Minor Covenant Sangheili Domo (Early in the year) **Light/Cyan Blue Armour *Major Covenant Sangheili Domo (Later in the year) **Dark/Navy Blue Armour 2497AD (23rd Age of Doubt) *Covenant Sangheili Major **Red/Magenta Armour *High Charity Sangheili Guardsman **Red/Magenta Armour with glowing Orange glyphs, no glowing Head Crest 2517AD (23rd Age of Doubt) *Covenant Sangheili Zealot **Gold Armour 2545AD (9th Age of Reclamation) *Covenant Sangheili Ultra **Silver/White Armour *Fleet Master of the Fleet of Decisive Judgment **Purple/Fuchsia Armour with Black cape Preferred Weapons Dtar has a very specific weapons choice. He will use any plasma based weapon, gladly and with fervor. However, he refrains completely from going anywhere near a Jiralhanaen weapon, regarding them as ‘brutish’ and ‘dishonourable’. Human weapons, he will wield with some disdain, though given the choice between human and Jiralhanaen weapons, he’d sooner blow someone away with a Battle Rifle. His favourite weapons and the two he keeps closest to him are his Energy Sword, which he wields with Famous skill, and his Plasma Rifles, which he is almost as famous for duel wielding. Death Dtar 'Zealonf died as a Supreme Commander during the Marionette War in the Battle of Threshold, 2598CE. During a routine patrol over the planet of the former Installation 04, his Fleet, the then Fleet of Honour and the Sword, was ambushed by an unknown Marionette Fleet that exited Slipspace over the charred remains of the Installtion, and immediately began to engage the Sangheili Fleet. In a desperate bid to save his few remaining ships, Dtar activated a highly unstable Anti-Matter bomb, and drove his near crippled Flagship into the heart of the Marionette Fleet. Sacrificing himself, most of the Marionette Fleet was able to escape into Slipspace before the blast took them out, but the remainder of Dtar's Fleet managed to survive. Category:Sangheili